painless lesson
by Amaya Hime
Summary: Natsu went in a solo mission without his friends or his partner Happy because he had a fight with them. But, in the mission he will get many damages in his body that will make his friends regret what they did..
1. Chapter 1

A pink haired guy was lying down on the ground and his back rested on the tree, his bangs covered his half face as the sweat dropping from his face, his breath is getting faster and faster, his body's right side full of blood because of his hand. His hand was cut from the shoulder taking away his guild mark. The pain was unbearable, he was panting and gasping for breath, begging for the pain to leave. But, it didn't want this pain makes you feel like in hell, it aches more and more the time get longer.

Natsu after a war with mages from a dark guild alone without any of his nakama. He walked and walked away from the battlefield and stopped in the forest near the dark guild. He had a lot o injuries in his sore body. He felt he was going to die, but he wanted to at least to see his friends for the last time. Even though, he had some problem with them.

He lied down on the grass holding his right shoulder with his hand, squeezing hard to stop the pain, the cloth he was carrying to wipe the blood away from his shoulder which was covered by the blood and there was no place without blood on it.

Natsu lost consciousness and his hand fell to the ground and the blood covered the grass. His breath was still faster as if he was begging for someone to come and save him.

….

'… I think I heard some noise from over here' a girl with short black hair tied to the back came exploring the place, she was wearing a white kimono and she was walking between trees in the same forest Natsu was on, when she heard the noise from her village, she decided to come and see what had happened. She arrived the place Natsu was lying in. she was surprised of the blood view and his body which was full of blood and buries, she hurried to him to see if he is still alive.

"Ne, you still alive?" she moved his body up to rest his back on the tree. She found him gasping and breathing hard. "Thanks God, he is still alive" she said carrying him on her shoulder.

…..

The blonde Lucy was sitting at the bar sinking in deep thoughts staring at the table not paying attention to the other who was fighting behind her and making noise. "Sinking in deep thoughts, aren't you?" the barmaid Mirajane snapped her out of her thoughts catching her attention "Mira-san" she said looking at the white haired mage, Mira smiled weakly at her. Lucy looked down, sweat dropped as she buried her face into her hands. "What's wrong Lucy? You can tell me" Mira stated silently.

Lucy stayed silent, not answering the barmaid as she still burying her face in her hands. "Is it about Natsu" she stated instantly to make the blonde look at her directly. Lucy instantly raised her head looking at the white haired adult. "I'm worried about him" Lucy bit her lip.

"It's alright, you know Natsu. He is a tough guy, he never accepts to lose" Mira was cleaning a mug while talking to the blonde. "I know that!" Lucy whined "but…" her head fell down "It's a whole guild, Mira" she stated "… and, that's the first time from along ago he go to a mission, and he did not take Happy too" she stated staring at the blue cat eating his fish sadly "Does that mean… you regret fighting with him" Mira slyly asked her."Of course I do Mira-san" she stuck a sandwich inside of her mouth "and I believe Erza and Gray do too".

Lucy stared down remembering their fight and what had happened, it had been three days already since he left. She didn't suspect Natsu's ability to defeat the whole dark, but she was still worried because along ago he never left for a mission she wouldn't be with him. At least, every mission he was injured, she was there making sure he is alright, but now…

….

Flashback ~

Natsu and Happy returned from a mission together without the blonde, they kinda went without telling her. The day before she returned from a mission together with Levy. Bt even though she was there, Natsu did not tell her. That made Lucy angry on them and she waited for them to come back to yell at them.

"You went on a mission and left me behind, you know I need to pay my rent!" Lucy yelled putting her both hands on her waist, Natsu looked at her, narrowing his eyes "You went in a mission alone without us too" he stated glaring at her.

Lucy looked at him confused, he had an answer for everything she say since they met. She sighed then she looked at him "But at least… I told you, you did not"

Natsu glared at her, and then realized that Erza coming to them, "You are fighting?" Erza looked at them wondering what they were yelling at.

Lucy looked at them and Natsu looked down "Natsu… Natsu went in a mission without me, even though… I did return from my mission before he leaves". Erza stared at the dragon slayer who was staring at the ground thinking about what the blonde saying."And..?" she asked. "And he had to tell me before he go" Lucy yelled.

"That's right, Natsu" Gray came along adding some words "You and Happy went without telling us" he said, Natsu looked at him "We are team, isn't it" Gray stared at him in the eye he wasn't really in the mood to bear hearing something from them he had something bothering him in his heart already.

"M-minna " Wendy came after hearing their voices raising from its level. Everyone already reached their level on anger. The fight wasn't really concept and everyone don't understands how did it started? But now, Natsu was the one who did the wrong thing. For them, Natsu have to tell them before going to a mission that's what it means to be a team and… you can imagine what happened in the rest of the story.

….

"You are going in a mission" Happy asked worriedly about his partner who seemed unhappy about their fight before and after it. Natsu gave Happy a weak smile and patted his head.

Natsu and Happy were in their home, Natsu was preparing for his bag which he will take with him. He looked at the blue cat after patting his head "You… have to stay with Lucy, she might go on a solo mission again…. That time, you have to be with her" Natsu stated then he started swinging the hammock he was sitting in.

End of flashback~~

Lucy was holding a mug of hot chocolate, wearing a coat and standing in the cold winter out in the balcony 'I overdid it this time, you were angry for reason that made you leave in a mission Natsu, but… I was an idiot to talk to you like that' she thought drinking her hot chocolate.

Suddenly Lucy found Happy stands in front of her "Happy! You scared me" she stated afraid, Happy looked at her confused, she calmed down after a moment "What?" she asked him wondering what is he doing in this time.

"Natsu.." he said sitting down at the edge of the balcony. She stared at him "The day I and Natsu left for the mission was 7 of July" Happy stated explaining the reason that Natsu was sad.

Lucy thought for a second remembering about what Natsu said to them that Igneel disappeared in the seventh of July. Now, she has a full regret.

"Is that so…" she stated angry about herself because she picked a fight with him with no reason, now she wants to apologize for him so badly.

…..

His breathing was getting faster than before, he was having a nightmare that never ends. It was nightmare about him, Igneel and his family disappearing. He suddenly woke up in a shock he looked right and left to find himself in white room sleeping in a bed. He looked in his one hand then he grabbed his right shoulder squeezing hard.

"You are awake" a man was wearing lab coat came to the room. He was for sure the doctor who stitched Natsu's injury. Natsu looked at him with heavy eyes. "You lost a lot of blood. Luckily, a woman found you and brought you here" the doctor stated.

'A.. woman' Natsu thought looking down. "You will be able to leave in a week later" the doctor said walking away. "Thank you" Natsu thanked him and rested his back on the bed again.

'I'm… alive'

.

.

.

**A new story made by me, I don't know how the idea popped in my head suddenly when I'm hearing fairy tail ending song (Kimi ga Kureta Mono) number 13.**

**I feel also that I'm evil to do something like that to Natsu :D **

**If you like the story tell me if I should continue or not, and if you have any ideas tell me.**

**Sayonara **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Natsu sat down on the cot looking at the window quietly not making a single sound then his attention was caught by the sound of the woman that came "Umm" she said entering the room. Natsu looked instantly at the door to find a girl with a short black hair wearing a kimono you can tell she was the one who saved him but he didn't know that she is the one who brought him here. The girl gave him a weak smile "Y-you alright?" she asked immediately, "Yeah, thank you" there was a short pause between them until he broke the silence "… Who are you?" he asked wishing to get the answer.

"I'm the one who brought you here" she answered, Natsu's eyes widened, the girl looked down "I'm sorry about what happened to you" she apologized. Natsu didn't know why is she apologizing for but he decided to talk "I-it's not your fault for sure" he stated waving his hand "No, if I came earlier maybe…" she lowered her head more. Natsu looked down he didn't want for someone to carry the blame and it wasn't his fault from the start "Look… I'm a mage" he spoke.

The black haired girl looked at him "I was fighting and… it happened" he said rubbing his back of neck. The girl looked at him "So…" he looked at her "That's right it's painful... but it's not your fault to come late" he smiled a weak smile.

The girl smiled a little with tears in her eyes, the girl was really sensitive and cries quickly "My name is Natalia, what's yours?". Natsu smiled "Natsu… Natsu Dragneel".

…

In the guild~

Erza was eating her cake at the bar in front of the barmaid Mira suddenly she paused looking at the fork. Mira looked at her "What? What's wrong?" she asked. Erza put down the fork "I don't know" she said "I feel something weird".

Mira raised her head to look to find everyone busy doing something, it was quiet unusually it was because the dragon slayer was away. Natsu was away for almost 5 days until now and the guild gets quieter day by day. He was like the person that gives the guild the life, after all.

An idea popped in Mira's head "Ne, minna listen to me" she raised her voice to make everyone hears. Lucy, Gray, Happy, Erza and everyone else in the guild looked at her "It's been a while we haven't made a party or acting happy" she stated. The master looked at her "Master, I have realize that everyone has been so busy and sad in the same time" she continued.

"Natsu…" she said looking up at everyone's face "He has been acting unusually these days" Erza looked at her "Look at the guild how he acts without him, it's just without a taste" everyone looked down at the ground "Let's throw him a party to make his smile shine in the corner of the guild" she smiled.

Mira stayed silent for a moment looking at the both dragon slayers Wendy and Gajeel "You know around 6 days ago it was 7 of July and you know how important this day for Natsu and you can understand why he acted different" she looked up at them wishing to get their feelings. They stayed quiet for moments even the master stayed quiet waiting to see how they will react.

"Mira-nee is right everyone" Lisanna spoke as she stood up "Natsu have been always glad if we were happy but we never thought if he is happy or sad or being comfortable with us or not" she looked around to everyone in faces "Let's make Natsu happy like he was always making us, let's think about him even I it's a little like he always do" she said.

Wendy and Levy stood up "That's right" they spoke. Everyone started to cheer and giving ideas about having the party. Everyone was happy and decided to make their friend happy too.

…..

After 5 other days

"Natsu- san" Natalia the girl who saved Natsu from the death called him as Natsu looked at her, he was packing his bag because he will leave and he was making sure he didn't forget anything. He gave her a weak smile "Natalia" he said. "You are going already" she said.

"Ah, yes" he put his scarf around his neck covering the scar he made to himself when he was young. Natalia looked at him a bit sad because her new friend will leave and she might never see him again. After Natsu carried his bag he looked back at her, he put his palm on her head "You will miss me?" he said joking to her. Natalia smiled with tears inside of her eyes "You are not going to cry, are you?" he said.

"Natsu- san" she spoke "You are like my brother, I wish I will be able to see you again" she said. Natsu smiled to her and put his hand on her head "You will" he said.

….

At the guild

Makarov sat down looking at the bag on the table which was Natsu's bag thinking of the dragon slayer.

Flashback

A day ago a man from the same village that ordered the request to fairy tail came to the guild with the bag "Huh, who are you?" Mirajane asked looking at the person stands in front of the door. They were preparing for the party and making food for the dragon slayer "I'm from Hana* village" he spoke holding Natsu's bag in his hands "I heard that Natsu Dragneel – san was sent to get rid of the Dark guild near our village" Mira looked at the bag in his hands to realize that was Natsu's "This Natsu's bag" she spoke catching everyone's attention and make them stop working "Yeah, we went near the dark guild and we found this and no one there, I immediately came with the reward to give it to him and thank him since he didn't came to take it " Everyone stared at him.

"We don't why he didn't come but when you see him tell him our thanks" the guy said and left.

End flashback

"Master" Gray spoke, Makarov looked at him "Don't worry about flame brain" he said. "He might be lost or something" Makarov looked down "I hope so…" he said.

…..

Natsu was wearing a cloak with a hood over his head walking in the wide street of Magnolia hiding his face, he didn't really feel like talking to anyone in his way to the guild he was already prepared to tell his guild member about the accident but he wasn't prepared to tell anyone in the city about his condition. He was fighting back the pain along the way here. Hana village wasn't really away from Magnolia a lot. It was only five hours walking. His injuries wasn't really full healed but he didn't want to stay longer he just wanted to get rid of this stupid burden.

With every movement Natsu did, the pain was increasing step by step it felt like knives in his shoulder. Natsu felt like it was bleeding as the pain increased even though it was his imagination but it felt real.

He finally arrived to the guild and the painful moment arrived.

Natsu opened the door slowly to get a surprise of everyone walking and running inside of it. Everyone stopped after realizing the person standing with hood above his head. Lucy advanced carrying a large plate full of cream "Who?" she asked wondering who is the person in front her.

Wendy was sitting on the ground the smell of that person was the same smell of their beloved dragon slayer "Natsu…- san" she said. Charle looked at her then to him. Natsu took the hood of his head.

"Natsu" Lucy said happily as everyone came close to welcome him. Sadly, Natsu didn't tire himself to raise his head to look at them. Happy came flying towards him "Natsu, you came back finally" he stated happily. Erza finally showed and decided to scold the dragon slayer a little for making them worried. "Natsu, where were you? You made us worry!" she spoke. Then everyone decided to leave her to speak. Before she could say another thing Natsu spoke. "I had an accident" Natsu stated keeping his gaze at the person in front of him whoever was. The entire of the guild members went silent waiting for the dragon slayer to continue his talking.

Natsu stayed silent for a moment. He took a deep breath then he started to take off the cloak with his left hand, then the cloak fall down and revealed his cutting arm. All the guild then went silent not even breathing or making a single sound they scanned every part on Natsu's body every time they return to the same place his shoulder like they saw something wrong and making sure their eyes were lying to them. No, it can't be they didn't believe that it wasn't Natsu right. All the members were frozen until they heard the crush of the large plate Lucy was carrying. Lucy just stood there not moving with wide eyes looking at the dragon slayer her best friend feeling more and more guilt inside of her heart and the pain is growing more and more. She feels her heart's beat racing more than usual.

The guild recovered from the shock then Erza advanced close to the dragon slayer trying to find words to modify him or something. She was so nervous, afraid and felt some regret in her heart. Suddenly, Lucy came hugging Natsu tightly and crying until he felt the warm tears of the blonde were touching his neck. Natsu didn't make any move, actually he couldn't. he was so tired psychic and physically. He didn't have the power to move or talk he was very tired. As the tears fall on his neck he felt more and more pain inside of his heart. Unfortunately, this pain will never disappear.

After around 5 minutes Lucy broke the hug looking at the pink haired mage with tears falling down her eyes. She was wrapping her hands around his shoulders. "Natsu" she spoke, her voice was shaky and sad "If I just didn't make this fight with you…" Erza, Gray and Happy looked at them with teary eyes that the tears was nearing to fall.

"If I just…" Lucy rested her head on the Natsu's chest "This wouldn't happen to you" she continued. Natsu just stayed silent he couldn't say anything he just kept staring at the blonde's hair.

He didn't want her or them to get themselves blame, he just didn't want that

.

.

.

.

.

**End of the chapter **

***Hana means flower in Japanese by the way**

**So, how was this chapter, It was a little long. So tell me your opinion and if you have any ideas to the story in the future's chapters tell me. **

**Read, enjoy and review **

**Sayonara **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Natsu didn't know how to deal with the rest of the guild, he just stayed silent listening to his friends' crying and their painful voice, watching their tears which was falling from their eyes and their red faces. Even though he didn't want them to shed these tears, he couldn't say to them to stop crying. He just stayed silent frozen in his place looking to their faces without moving his head right and left.

Natsu sat down on the bar in front of Mira as he made his back to her and his face was to the rest of the guild. "Natsu" the master finally decided to spoke. Natsu raised his face lazily looking at Makarov with half closed eyes. As the master called Natsu's name everyone in the guild headed their attention to him. "I know you incurred something horrible in your last mission" he said looking down "… but" he looked up, "You won't carry this burden and pain alone" he looked at his eyes "because we are family, we will be always here to support you on living" the master said.

"Ok everybody" he stated looking at the rest of the guild. "You have to leave Natsu now because he is tired". Everyone looked to him wiping their tears "You too Natsu, you have to go your home to rest" Natsu stared at the ground silent then he raised his hand to rub his pink hair. Natsu then stood up "I will leave" he stated with low voice. He walked away to the door and Erza was standing near the door.

Erza came closer to him putting her hand in his shoulder that when Natsu stopped walking "If you…" she spoke "needed anything…. I, we are here for" Erza was trying her best not to let her tears out of her eyes she just wanted to stay strong in front of her best friend, she didn't want him to feel that they pity on him or they blame themselves because she knew Natsu very well he will hate anybody to blame himself for something happened to him…

Natsu smiled a weak smile that made Erza's heart aching more than it was. He then held Erza's palm and looked down "I know…" he said looking at her face "I know that well".

"Ah that's right Natsu" the master spoke again "here, take your bag and… the reward" he said handing it to him. Natsu stood shocked looking at the bag which was held by the master "How?" he asked. The bag was actually soiled with some blood and some dirt they were really planning to clean it for him but they couldn't make it in time. "A person from the village which sent the request came with it here and came with the reward" master stated.

"Ah, thanks" Natsu said. Then he opened the bag to put the reward. Everyone watched him carefully especially his team's members and they were feeling it was really hard to do anything with one hand. Natsu walked away to head to his home to take a rest like the master said.

After he left everyone started to look to each other in silence waiting for the master to speak something. The master sighed as he felt the eyes on him "He have to recover" he stated "and you have to help him to do that" the master said quietly like he didn't want to hear anything.

….

Natsu closed the door behind him quietly not making a single sound tossing his bag on the couch and taking his cloak off. He sat down on the hammock looking at the roof with full open eyes like he was frozen. He started to swing the hammock right and left slowly and not hard. His memories of the day that changed his life floating in his mind like a river. Every minute, every second and every move he made it was also coming to his mind. It just made him stare at the roof more. Natsu held his shoulder squeezing it very hard as he felt that he hurts the skin that is around the seamstress.

"Acnologia!"

…..

Mira was cleaning the table of the bar while the master sits down in front of her. it has been 5 days already since Natsu came back and what made it more boring and painful he haven't came to the guild yet and no one went there than Happy. Happy told them that he always stay on the surface which is above the home and he rarely finds him talk if Happy didn't talk that he won't talk. He eats less than usual, he always space out and that made Happy really sad and lonesome. He just wants the old Natsu to come back. Makarov and some of the guild felt that it was weird to him do something like that. He might lost a part of his body but they know Natsu if he fall once he will stand quickly but he wasn't the one they knew and they really started too doubt that there was something bigger than that.

"Ne master" Mira called the master, Makarov looked at her "What?" he asked. "What do you think of that?" she said. "What?" he stated. "I mean… do you think that may Natsu is hiding something?" she asked. "Something like what?"

"I don't know, but he seems so calm, you know the damage of this time was really hard and painful but you know Natsu, he won't let anyone to pity him and if he lost he won't give up"

The master stayed silent looking at his mug "If there's anything… we will know" he said quietly "No matter today or tomorrow... we will know!" Mira looked at him then returned to her work.

…

Lucy was looking at the quest board scanning and trying to find a perfect job then her attention was caught when the barmaid came and spoke "Going to do a job, Lucy?" Lucy looked at her and smiled "Yeah, I need to pay my rent" she stated rubbing the back of her head. Mira stayed silent for a moment staring at the blonde then decided to break the silence "…. W-what about…Natsu?"

Lucy was about to remove a paper from the board when suddenly Mira spoke to her, she froze. Minutes of silence passed that you even can't hear their breathing voice suddenly Lucy broke the silence looking at the ground depressed with disappointing expression "I…" she started "I can't bring myself to talk to him and asking him something like that" her eyes started to be teary again "I can't talk to him about a job that brings money only and I feel that I'm the reason of what had happened to him". The warm tears fell down on her cheeks and brought silence again. Mira stared at the blonde mage with depression and sadness.

"Lucy…" the voice of the scarlet mage called Lucy's name from behind after seeing her cry. Lucy rubbed her eyes quickly to hide the tears but you can guess she was too late for doing something like that. Erza looked at Lucy and put her hand on Lucy's shoulder "We all feel the same" she stated quietly, Lucy stared at the ground.

"Me, Gray and you… feel this guilt inside of us…" Erza looked down "We all… blame ourselves for leaving Natsu go by himself in a mission".

Erza looked at Lucy in the eye "He…" she whist for a moment "I believe he was good enough to complete this mission alone, but you know…" she grabbed Lucy's shoulder tightly "That happened because of us, because our fight… I believe he was distracted by it" she stated.

Lucy kept looking at the ground trying to force her tears not to fall down "But…" Erza smiled "He don't want us to blame ourselves for that, he just want us not to carry the guilt" Erza said looking at the blonde with a wide smile. Lucy smiled weakly at her 'Yeah, Erza is right… I have to be strong for him, that's all' Lucy thought inside of her mind rubbing her eyes from the tears.

Mira smiled "Thanks Erza, without you I couldn't know what to do" Erza looked at the barmaid standing in front of her "Usually, you are the one who gives advice" Erza said with delight.

Mira smiled "You know, not always the advices not always ready you must think of it first" Mira said smiling small smile.

…

In Natsu's house

Natsu stood right in front of the tub in the bathroom looking at his reflection in the mirror he was wearing just the pants and his chest was bare. He kept looking at the corner of the end of his right shoulder with his hands resting on the tub. He kept thinking of what happened and of the black dragon that made his life changes two times until now. The first time was in Tenroujima island, the second one when he appeared before him after he had finished fighting with the black guild.

Natsu after what happened to him, he decided to talk to the master but he felt like he needed some time to refresh his mind and rest a little then he will be able to tell him the entire of the story. Natsu rubbed his pink hair looking at the rushing water falling down from the spigot. His eyes full of the pain and weakness, in that moment he felt really weak and hopeless. He remembered his friends' looks at him when he returned from the mission. Their tears that was falling on their cheeks the sound that they made to call his name 'Natsu' that time he felt his heart aching got more and more.

He hated it. He hated people to worry about him. He hated the look in their eyes, he hated the pity they give to him and he hated to feel weak. Natsu always pretended that he was the strong one whatever happened to him he will always stay strong. But now… the mask fell from his face and showed his real self with the weak character. And the biggest evidence that he stayed in his home since he returned. He couldn't face his family the face without the mask.

Natsu fill his hand with some water and washed his face and wet his salmon hair. Suddenly Natsu heard his name was called from out the door of the bathroom. "Natsu…" the blue cat called Natsu from behind the door "Natsu… the breakfast is ready" he stated.

"I'm coming Happy" he said grabbing his shirt that he brought to wear. He opened to face the blue cat flying in front of him. He looked at him and smiled "I hope you made a good breakfast this time" he walked away from the bathroom after throwing a prank. Natsu wore the shirt and sat down on the chair in front of the table.

Happy sat down on the table looking at the dragon slayer with worried face. Natsu have been smiling wherever he sees Happy, but he don't talk or say to him what bother him or what he feels. Happy wants to be the one who stands with Natsu whenever his heart aching and paining him but Natsu never let him the chance to do something like that, he just smile at his face nothing more or nothing less.

'Natsu…'

.

.

.

**End of the chapter **

**Sorry for the late, I was trying to create new ideas for this story so it took me so long so forgive me again. **

**Read, enjoy and review.**

**Sayonara. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

After few minutes of silence the bell of the door rang. Both of the friends twisted their heads to the door then the blue cat flew quickly towards the door to open it. Natsu just lied down on his hammock making his head towards the door waiting to see the one who was knocking. Of course, Natsu knew who was knocking the door because of his animal's sensation. Happy opened the door wide to meet a blonde with a tail in her hair lying down on her shoulder. Her wide chocolate eyes staring at the blue little cat in front of her "Ah, Lucy" stated the blue cat.

Suddenly Natsu sat down on his hammock resting his left hand on his knee while looking at the door's direction. He gave the blonde a sweet and soft smile before telling her to enter. "It's your first time to visit us, Lucy" stated the blue cat wondering what the reason of this surprise was. Lucy smiled at the little exceed then she patted his head "You have to tell me welcome better than asking why I am here?" Happy looked at her not knowing what should he say or do, but he preferred to go to the kitchen to make some tea. "You want tea?" asked Happy. "Yeah, I will be happy if you made some to me" the mage smiled.

After Happy left the room Lucy sat next to Natsu and then looked at his shoulder first and then moved her eyes to meet his "I wanted to know how you are doing" she stated and her gaze of her chocolate eyes never leave his gaze of his onyx eyes. Natsu smiled and looked at the ground "I'm sorry to make you worry" he kept his gaze on the ground while feeling her eyes in him, he then gave her a smile while looking at her "I was kinda tired and I needed to recover, that's all"

Lucy kept her eyes on his shoulder which made the two cloth of the sleeve applicable on each other. Natsu closed the book which he was reading to catch Lucy's attention and make her look at him. Lucy instantly looked at the pink haired guy "Eh?!" she was shocked to see a book with the salamander "When did you start reading?!" she asked in a shock. Natsu smiled "Lately I feel really bored so I asked Happy to bring a book to me from the guild's library".

He stood up putting the book on its place on the rack "I was asked by the doctor to stay at the home for one week" he stated grabbing his cloak from the ground to put it on the coach. "… I will be able to go on a mission soon" he said that quickly and then decided to walk to the kitchen to help Happy on making tea but Lucy quickly grabbed his shirt before he could leave.

"I… understand your pain… or… I will try to understand it" Lucy said behind the pink haired boy as he stood like he was frozen not moving a single finger waiting for the princess to continue her words "I know how much you try to not get pity from us or to feel weak" Lucy raised her head to keep looking at the pink hair of his.

"But… no matter what… you have to know that we are here your friends you can lean on them" with that Lucy left Natsu's shirt waiting for his reaction. But, Natsu just stood there still not moving a finger. After recovering Natsu looked at the ground for a moment then twisted his body and his head towards her, he gave her a toothy smile but unfortunately, one tear escaped from his eyes that made Lucy's heart ache.

"H-huh" the first tear was followed by many tears that was just like waterfall "What's with these tears? Why are you falling?" he asked removing them from both his eyes and cheeks but, he couldn't, he couldn't stop those tears. They just didn't want to stop!

Lucy stood in front of Natsu shocked and frozen. She didn't know what she should do her eyes automatically cried. The tears which fall on her cheeks made her wake up and look at the dragon slayer in front of her. "Natsu…" stated the blonde with a quiet voice that hardly can be heard. Natsu was wiping the tears in his cheeks and he then looked at his hand which was soaked now.

Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand catching his attention making him look at her. She smiled at him weakly making him to shed more tears. Lucy hugged Natsu tighter trying to force him to get rid of the bad feelings. Natsu felt his heart shatter he forced himself until now not to cry, not to get weak. He tried many time to escape from the truth, he tried to escape from the life. He just couldn't face the hell he will live. He didn't want to feel weak. But now, he can't move a finger, he can't struggle he felt warm hug from Lucy. This hug was a hug of a friend. He felt so weak between Lucy's hands. He heard her saying "It's alright, it's alright to cry, you have to get rid of these feelings, you have to be strong" Natsu knew he has to be strong and face the pain to get rid of it but he has never was able to use the method of getting rid of the pain. He was always bearing the pain alone he never shared it with another person like they always say. He just cried in silence telling himself that it was his own pain, no one will understand it.

He soon gave up fighting the tears and let them all out. And soon after that he didn't feel anything beside him or hear Lucy's voice he just felt the warm tears on his cheeks that wouldn't stop.

Soon after few minutes Happy came entering the living room with the cups of the tea. He was shocked as he watched these two sitting on the ground Lucy hugging Natsu tighter and he was crying. Soon after recovering he put the tray on the table and landed to walk to them. His eyes were full of tears and his cheeks was already soaked he knew the reason of the crying Natsu , he knew the reason. "Natsu" he called with soft and law voice. Natsu and Lucy broke the hug when they heard their little friend calling Natsu's name. The pink haired guy looked at the small cat giving him a pat on the head and sweet smile "Natsu" Happy was fighting back the tears but he couldn't. The tears kept falling on his small cheeks.

After a moment Happy ran to hug Natsu grabbing his shirt tighter with his small hands "Natsu" he sobbed and cried into Natsu's lap while Natsu patting his head and crying. Lucy stayed away watching the two while crying and preferred not to disturb them because this moment was like the moment of a father and son.

After what it seemed hours, Natsu's tears stopped falling from his eyes and decided that it was enough for that. Natsu quickly wiped his cheeks with napkin which he kept near him. Lucy and Happy waited for him to finish wiping his soaked cheeks to look at his face again. After Natsu finished his work he looked at the two then smiled softly. They couldn't do anything but to smile back at him like he did. "I feel better" stated the pink haired guy making them feel relief inside of their hearts. They felt really satisfied when they heard him saying the word 'Better'.

They kept looking at him their eyes never leave him. Natsu then looked at them "I feel like I get rid of all the bad feelings and the pain" stated the salamander "Thank you" he gave them a toothy grin. Lucy and Happy smiled then Happy flew to land on Natsu's head whereas Lucy held his hand and he knew without looking at them that the smile on their faces was wider than before.

…..

On the next day Natsu decided to go to the guild and woke up to prepare himself. He decided to throw everything to his back and start from the beginning again, he decided to become stronger and stronger, he decided to fight until the last breath in his life.

The blonde opened her eyes slowly while wrapping the blanket around her body "Hmmm" she said half sleep. Natsu looked at her and smiled "You finally woke up" Natsu said. "W-what?!" she said instantly standing up "Why are you in my house?!" she asked before even looking right and left. "Oi Lucy, wake up this our house" Happy came landing on her head.

"A-ah!" she looked right and left to get a surprise that it was the pink hair guy's flat. "My bad" she smiled mocking. Then Natsu's clothes caught her attention "Natsu" she called. Natsu looked at her while she was wondering why he was wearing his normal clothes "Whhy are you wearing these clothes?" she asked. Natsu wrapped around himself the cloak he used five days ago. "I'm going to the guild today" stated Natsu.

"I see"

.

.

.

.

.

**End of chapter**

**I've really been busy lately because I started school around four weeks ago, so forgive me if I can't write any chapter soon because I need to take care of my other stories.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Sayonara **


End file.
